


On the Nature of Miracles

by SweetSalt



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Author is tired and very very scared of, Author may require a shock blanket, Freeform, Gen, Road to Pyeongchang, prayerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSalt/pseuds/SweetSalt
Summary: the moment would come to him, an embrace from behind. fate has her lips inches from his ear sayingit’s time, it’s time.





	On the Nature of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> A meditative piece for us hopeful fools.
> 
> Shoutout to Fieryrondo for beta-ing and putting up with my fascination for nontraditional writing style. I know you were crying on the inside whenever I don't use full sentences lmao.

i. 

 

here is the making of a miracle.

 

 

ii.

 

it starts from the lungs, always. radiating outward, blooming between his ribs like flowers, but instead of flowers it breathes like sea breeze and burns like a flare. the moment would come to him, an embrace from behind. fate has her lips inches from his ear saying  _ it’s time, it’s time _ . his breath bestowed with one purpose and every inhale is summer, every exhale is spring

 

 

iii.

 

his heart follows. it pumps fast and full to the beats of drums and piano keys, not mimicking but accompanying the music being played—an instrument in its own right. the sound it pounds guttural. like distant thunder. like temple bell. ripples through his blood and quakes his bones. yet it echoes against the ice in clean neat lines

 

 

iv.

 

he sees things sometimes. not quite a vision but more than a dream. hope given form, perhaps. fire and rivers and red rising sun

but most times he sees none. the world washes away, leaving behind only ice and white wind 

 

 

v.

 

the wind. if he was asked what is the one thing he always remembers, it’s the wind, and the lightness. stars align and pain ceases to have weight. old scars stretch but there is no hurt. it feels as though layers and layers of

anger

regret

wariness

fear

                just

                                    drifted

                                                        away

until all that remains is 

the him he has strived to be

 

 

vi. 

 

the miracle isn’t that he doesn’t fall

mistakes follow him still: fought-for landings and steps missing turns

no. the marvel lies in how, for those precious and fateful minutes, he simply feels so

 

full

 

no room for rivals or doubt, only him.

only his heartbeats,

felt all the way to his spine, his fingertips.

he is as pure as an element.

just him.

just yuzuru.

 

 

vii. 

 

he speeds into a jump, instinct sharp. muscles burn like clarity

ready

free

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by ANA's _Hello Blue, Hello Future_ campaign, which I have watched and rewatched for an undisclosed number of time. The narration about the making of perfection struck a chord with me. It made me think of Yuzuru and, ultimately, his legacy. I believe that Yuzuru will go down in history as the skater who redefined what it means to skate lights out—the 100/200/300 barriers, the sheer exhilaration of him skating clean and the certainty of a rewritten record that follows. _On the Nature of Miracles_ is obviously a celebration and a prayer for such a moment at the stage he wants most. 
> 
> But. I also wanted to draw attention to the fact that his most memorable skates weren't always clean: the dramatic fall at Nice, the falls and subsequent smiles at GPF 2014, and so forth. They make me think that sometimes a triumph doesn't mean perfection, but rather the fight to get to that point, the joy in the process as much as the result. 
> 
> So here's my prayer: I pray that Yuzuru will be satisfied with his performances, that he will finish with a bright smile and leave Pyeongchang without regret. It will probably have to involve a gold medal because he's a competitive bloodhound, but if somehow, someway, he finds it in himself to be happy with how the chips fall, then I'll be happy too.
> 
> That's it and that's all. See you on the other side.


End file.
